


Lying Before a Warrior

by tony_luvv



Series: Gamora Tops Tony [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, F/M, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Smug Gamora, Strap-Ons, embarrassed tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony getting dominated by Gamora, need i say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Before a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rare pairing ? Gamorra/Tony with bottomTony! and space ships.

Tony had been staying with the Guardians going on six months now. His relationship with Gamora about 2 of those 6 months and had come completely out of the blue. They had been in a port in some far of galaxy, gathering supplies and waiting for Rocket to finish some random upgrades to the Milano. It didn’t take long for Peter to wonder off in search of a random lay and after being cooped up in the ship for a few days, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to help Gamora with getting the supplies. 

He trailed after the deadly warrior, asking a few questions about her travels and alien culture as they shopped. It was peaceful and Gamora was good company. Her life was fucked up worse than hers but she never let it hold her back, instead using those skills to help others and become one of the greatest warriors to even walk the galaxies. 

Anyway they had been talking, on the way back to the ship and he even got in a few jokes that had them laughing, which was a rare emotion for Gamora. They were inside the Milano unpacking the supplies one moment and the next he was backed against a wall and getting the life kissed out of him. He can’t really remember how that got to that point, just what came afterwards.

After being dragged across the ship into Gamora’s quarters and shoved back on the bed did she finally seem to hesitate. “Star – Tony, I will not submit to you. If this is to go any further it will only be if I am in charge and in control. To submit to you would be unacceptable, I could never let myself be that vulnerable.”

If Tony was anyone else and hadn’t been in the company of Gamora for the past four months he would have probably felt insulted. But seeing as that wasn’t the case, he understood what this meant to the woman and just relaxed back into the sheets, “That’s okay, I’d rather let someone else be in control. Plus I kind of have a thing for women with abs.” Gamora just smiled at him and then crawled on the bed between his legs.

So now they were in this ‘kind of a relationship’ thing but he wasn’t too sure if it was an official thing since they didn’t really talk about it. Although he had noticed that Gamora had become more affection with him, coming up behind him and rubbing his neck of playing with his hair. Standing close by anytime they left the ship, he really needed to ask her but it’s not like either of them where dying to confess their love for each other or running into another’s bed so he figured he leave it be for now.

Currently they were in Gamora’s bed room, which was furthest from all the others, giving her and now them some privacy. Peter was in the cockpit, piloting the Milano while Drax kept him company. Groot and Rocket were sleeping in their rooms last time he checked on any of them team. 

But Tony wasn’t too concerned with what the others were doing, especially with Gamora behind him plowing away into his lax hole. With nothing missions going on and no real destination in sight for them they were basically coasting through space enjoy some down time. Once they realized that they didn’t have anything to do Gamora gave him a look that said he had ten minutes to go get himself ready before she came in and had her filthy way with him. 

Taking the warning (command) for what it was he quickly took off for her quarters and stripped, hoping on the bed with a jar of slick and started prepping himself. 

Exactly ten minutes later Gamora enter the room, a predatory look causing Tony to shiver where he lay splayed out on the bed. She took her time stripping off her clothes, giving him a little more time to really loosen himself up before reaching in her closet for her strap on.

Once the strap on was secure around her hips moved to stand at the end of the bed, “On all fours Tony.” He was quickly to comply, presenting himself and practically keening when her hands went to his hips. She wasted no time at all sliding home, being gentle but not stopping until her hips were flush with his ass. His muscles were vibrating, he panted her name and she shushed him. “Do not worry yourself, I will bring to you the pleasure you crave but be a little patient, I do not wish to hurt you.”

He shivered, her breath ghosting over his skin and making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. She moved her hips in minute movements, testing and teasing to gauge if he was ready. When all he did was whimper in a needy way she deemed him ready and the slide out. Pushing home and then sliding out in a slow draw, Tony felt tortured and Gamora knew it. Finally after her pace started to pick up but stayed gentle. 

“Gamora please.” He pleaded with her.

“What do you want Tony?” She was messing with him, purposely dragging this out to get him to beg.

“Harder, please, I need it.”

She chuckled, “I supposed I can grant you this, especially since you asked so nicely.” She slammed home on that last word and Tony choked on a scream. When she pushed in she had nailed his prostate and left him seeing stars. Before he could recover she went to town on him. Hammering away at his prostate, thrusts powerful and turning him into a moaning mess. “Yes, louder Tony.” Her hand slid into his hair and then she got a good grip on those brown locks. She used his hair to tilt his head back, leaning over him she devoured his mouth, swallowing down his moans all while still rocking the dildo into him. 

They kissed and swapped spit, Tony loving every second of it until everything stopped. Gamora leaned back and pulled out all at once and Tony whimpered. But then he was being flipped onto his back and Gamora was sliding back inside. She used her alien strength on him, bend him in half, knees practically digging into his chest as she drilled the dildo into his prostate. His neglected cock was leaking like a faucet but he was too far gone to care. He wouldn’t be surprised if the others could hear his screams but he didn’t care as long as Gamora kept fucking him like this. 

His world was being rocked sideways and upside down or that could be the ship rocking, he couldn’t tell and he didn’t care. His head was thrown back and he was white knuckling the sheets. He didn’t care that he looked like a two dollar hour, legs in the air and moaning uncontrollable, as long as Gamora kept moving the way she was people could call him whatever they like. 

Gamora took a second to move him once more, grabbing a spare pillow by his head and shoving it under his hips. With one knee shoved further up she slide home again, this time the position gave friction to his cock and Tony knew he would last much longer.

“Gamora – Gamora, I’m gonna….” He couldn’t finish, grunting and moaning, trying to bury his head in the pillow.

“Yes, that’s it Tony. Scream my name!” He pace picked up, going impossible faster and completely wrecking him.

He couldn’t hold it, the pounding she was giving him and the added friction on his dick, he was done. “GAMORAAAAA!” His release coated the bed and she worked him through his orgasm, going beyond that with softer strokes that had him twitching and letting out embarrassing little whimpers. She was close too, the way she picked up the pace just the barest amount again, and then he felt her body vibrating over him. Her hips grinding into him ass as she rode out the waves of her own orgasm. 

When she finished, Gamora, always the tease, gently pulled out until only the head was left inside him before snapping back inside him. She hit his prostate hard and head on and he screamed through a second orgasm. 

When he came back to himself, she was pulling out of his body and removing the strap on from her body. Once she was free of the straps she threw the toy off to the side and then laid next to him. “Rest Tony, once you get your energy back we will go in search of some food.” 

“Kay.” His voice cracked, wrecked from all the screaming he had been doing. Ignoring the smug look on Gamora’s face, he let the exhaustion drag him into a dreamless sleep.

-

Later they were sitting in the kitchen with Drax, Rocket, and Groot when Peter wondered in. “God can you guys believe that meteor shower earlier. I’m surprised the ship didn’t take any damage.”

Tony looked up from his spot at the table beside Gamora, “What meteor shower?” He looked around at the others before focusing on Peter’s surprised face.

“It was a couple hours ago but come on Tony, you can’t not sit here and tell me you didn’t feel the ship rocking as we dodged those meteors.” Peter was looking at him expectantly and he was going to reinstate that no, he didn’t know what he was talking about when Drax cut it.

“He was too busy lying with the green whore to notice, Quill.” Heat rushed to Tony’s face and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. Peter looked speechless, eyes darting between Tony’s inflamed face and Gamora’s proud one. Rocket was laughing hysterically, crouched over with one arm across his stomach and his other hand slapping his knee. 

“I am Groot?” 

Rocket paused in his laughing fit to regard his tree friend, “No Groot, he was getting his ass pounded into the next galaxy.”

“ROCKET.” Peter was looking mortified at this point, also a little concerned for Tony. He didn’t know someone’s face could go that red without passing out.

While Tony attempted to become one with the Milano’s interior, Gamora radiated smugness. 

“I made sure he knew my name and nothing else.” Tony swung his head to look at Gamora, terror clear in his eyes, “I am now greater than God.” Resigned to his fate, Tony dropped his head into his hands, Rocket’s laughter echoing throughout the ship.


End file.
